Knight
The few, the proud, the knights are martial characters dedicated to restoring the ideals of knightly chivalry before they fade forever. The knights see moral decay everywhere they look in the world around them, brought on by a lapse in ethical behavior. Knights adhere to a rigid code of behavior that embraces such values as honor, honesty, chivalry, and courage. The first duty of knights is to this code and the ideals for which it stands, rather to a holy order. A knight is expected to display these ideals in all aspects of his behavior throughout all his actions and deeds, however arduous they may be. The Knight is a Hybrid of Warrior and Guard. '''Role: '''A Knight excels in both offensive and defensive combat, able to perform well engaged in melee or striking from a range. '''Alignment: '''Any (Typically lawful) '''Hit Die: '''d10 '''Starting Wealth: '''5d6 x 10g '''Class Bonus: '''Str +3, Con +2 Stats Abilities Class Proficiencies The Knight is proficient with all Simple, Light Martial, and Heavy Martial weapons. The Knight is proficient with all armor (Light, Medium, Heavy). The Knight is proficient with shields, including Tower Shields. Bravery (Ex) At 1st Level, the Knight gains a +2 bonus on Willpower saves against Fear effects. This bonus increases by +2 for every 4 levels thereafter, to a maximum of +8 at 14th Level. At 18th Level, the Knight is immune to fear effects. Signature Weapon The Knight is exceptional with a single weapon, making it their own. At 1st level, the Knight gains Signature Weapon as a bonus feat. They can use Signature Weapon on a shield, applying the bonus to the Shield AC instead. The Knight is considered to have Weapon Focus on any weapon he has Signature Weapon on for determining prerequisites for other feats (except for Greater Weapon Focus). Combat Focus (Ex) At 1st Level, the Knight's focus in combat cannot be matched, allowing them to create an area of control around them. When recovering his stamina as a full-round action (see Stamina Pool), the Knight may create a zone of control around him. His threat range increases by 5 ft, and an additional 5 ft for every 5 Knight levels he has. Until the beginning of his next turn, he may make attacks of opportunity against any opponent in this threatened area that provokes attacks of opportunity. These attacks of opportunities do not count against his normal total. He may move as part of these attacks of opportunity, provided his total movement before his next turn does not exceed his speed (his movement provokes attacks of opportunity as normal). Stamina Pool (Ex) At 1st level, the Knight gains a reservoir of stamina that he can draw upon to fuel his talents that he gains below. This stamina pool has a number of points equal to 5 x his Constitution modifier (minimum 1) and this pool increases by 5 + his Constitution modifier per level. The pool refreshes once per day when the Knight rests for a full 8 hours. For a number of times per day equal to his Constitution modifier, the Knight can take a full-round action (and activating Combat Focus) to regain a number of Stamina points equal to his Constitution modifier. Sustained modes take up a static amount of stamina points from the Knight’s current and maximum stamina pool and most sustained modes stack. By spending 5 stamina points, the Knight can do one of the following: * Increase his speed by 10 feet for 1 round, or * Delay and suppress his fatigue or exhaustion for 1 round, or * Increase one saving throw by +1 for 1 round. Each of these powers is activated as a swift action. Talent Trees The Knight has much potential before him, but eventually focuses on a certain battle style to make his own. The Knight gains access to a series of Talent Trees to choose from. The Knight may choose 2 talent trees that he qualifies for. At 2nd level and every 2 levels thereafter, the Knight may choose a talent from either tree he has. He cannot select a single talent more than once. A list of Talent Tress can be found here: Talent Trees Parry (Ex) At 2nd Level, the Knight can add their Str bonus to their AC instead of Dex, whichever is higher. Tactical Flanker (Ex) At 4th level, the Knight is exceptionally gifted at working with his allies to bring down opponents and his skills assist any who ally with him. When flanking a target with an allied creature, both the Knight and the ally gain a +4 bonus to attack, instead of +2. This stacks with other effects that increase flanking bonuses. Martial Master (Ex) At 5th Level, choose a weapon you are proficient with. Gain a +3 bonus to Attack rolls with that weapon. At 15th Level, this bonus increases to +6. Armor Training (Ex) Having improved his skill with his armor, the Knight is a more capable combatant in it when protecting his allies or cause. At 6th level, whenever he is wearing armor, he reduces the armor check penalty by 1 (to a minimum of 0) and increases the maximum Dexterity bonus allowed by his armor by 1. Every four levels thereafter (10th, 14th, and 18th), these bonuses increase by +1 each time, to a maximum –4 reduction of the armor check penalty and a +4 increase of the maximum Dexterity bonus allowed. First Blood (Ex) At 8th level, when a Knight charges a flat-footed opponent, he gains a +3 competence bonus to his attack roll and his attack ignores damage reduction equal to his Strength modifier. If a Knight can make more than one attack during a charge this ability applies only to the first attack. Fortification (Ex) At 9th level, a Knight can use his armor to shield critical areas from injury. He treats any armor he wears as if it had the light fortification special ability. At 15th level, his armor gains the moderate fortification special ability. This fortification does not stack in any way with armor that has these special abilities. In these cases, the Knight takes the better of the two fortifications. Improved Combat Focus (Ex) At 10th level, his combat focus improves further, causing the ground within his melee reach to be treated as if it were difficult terrain, hampering his foes’ movement around him. If a foe tries to move through a space within his reach, the movement through those squares costs double (x2). Additionally, while using his combat focus to make an attack of opportunity, his movement does not provoke attacks of opportunity. Steel Defense (Ex) At 15th level, the Knight is capable of turning an otherwise lethal blow and continue the fight. When an attack that inflicts hit point damage from a natural attack, melee weapon, or ranged weapon would reduce the Knight to 0 or fewer hit points, he can make a Fortitude save (DC the attacker’s attack roll) to deflect the attack to his armor or shield (light, heavy, or tower shields only), causing it to suffer the damage in his place (apply item hardness as normal). If this would break the character’s armor, it gains the broken condition until it is repaired. The Knight cannot use this ability with broken armor or a broken shield. The Knight must be wearing armor or a shield to use this ability. Mastery - Last Blood (Ex) At 20th level, a Knight is a fearsome foe, and becomes only more aggressive and dangerous when he is backed into a corner or he sees victory in sight. If the Knight is below half his HP, he gains a +5 competence bonus to attack rolls, feint checks, demoralize checks, and CMB. Whenever a Knight drops an enemy to -1 hit points or less, he gains a morale bonus to all damage rolls equal to twice his Constitution modifier for 1 round. Archetypes Category:Classes